1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optoelectronic communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical transceiver in which the front portion of the transceiver module emits light representative of the module's operational status.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high-speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high-speed data transmission networks rely on optical transceivers and similar devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high-speed applications ranging from as modest as a small Local Area Network (LAN) to as grandiose as the backbone of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter (also referred to as an electro-optic transducer), such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (LED). The electro-optic transducer emits light when current is passed there through, the intensity of the emitted light being a function of the current magnitude through the transducer. Data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver (also referred to as an optoelectronic transducer), an example of which is a photodiode. The optoelectronic transducer receives light and generates a current, the magnitude of the generated current being a function of the intensity of the received light.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, such optical transceivers typically include an electro-optic transducer driver (e.g., referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser signal) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs. The optical transceiver also generally includes an amplifier (e.g., often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to perform various operations with respect to certain parameters of a data signal received by the optical receiver. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to the “controller”), which is the focus here, controls the operation of the laser driver and post amplifier.
In general, the operational status of a particular transceiver module is not ascertainable from a visual inspection. Some conventional network interfaces have light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light sources that provide a visual status indicator of the activity of a link associated with the network interface. However, the use of such LEDs in optical transceivers has been limited by various factors, including cost, the positioning of visual indicators on the face plate or active end of the transceivers, and compliance with industry standards. Additionally, due in part to Multi Source Agreement (MSA) requirements, the available surface area in which to mount an LED status indicator on a transceiver module is extremely limited.
Furthermore, as optical communication networks become more popular, the number of transceiver modules in contained a particular area. The increased density of transceiver modules contained in a single rack makes it difficult for an end user to navigate through the fiber optic cables to see a tiny LED on the surface of a particular module. In an area housing an entire wall of transceivers, ascertaining the status of a single LED on a particular module can be both cumbersome and time consuming.
It is therefore difficult for network administrators to determine the status of an individual link and to troubleshoot complex systems. An optical transceiver capable of displaying status information in a meaningful way while operating within a host would be advantageous.